mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Event Treasure
Boss Event Treasures are a type of Treasure. They can be opened with Boss Event Keys that can be obtained only from playing the Boss Event on Survival or Skyblock. The player who deals the most damage to the boss gets the Treasure. Boss Event Treasures were added on the 19th of January 2018 on Survival and on the 24th of May 2018 on Skyblock. Players can use the command /Boss to see how much time there is left until the next Boss Event. Boss Event on Skyblock When Skyblock 7.0 was released, a new boss system was also added. The events would now take place in a separate server instead of a PvP arena. Players also got pre-defined kits. On the 22nd of October 2018 some changes were made to the Skyblock Boss Event. The amount of golden apples that players get was increased to 8, Infinity enchantment added to the bow, Unbreaking II enchantments added to the armour and Strenght potions added after a player kills someone. In addition the respawn timer was decreased from 30 seconds to 10 seconds. Kit: * Diamond Armour (Protection IV, Unbreaking II) * Diamond Sword (Sharpness V) * Bow (Power III, Infinity I) * 8 Golden Apples * 1 Arrow There are 6 types of bosses on Skyblock: Zombie King, Fire Knight, Phantom, Grumpy Golem, Manic Miner and Crazy Cyclops. Zombie King The Zombie King is a boss that takes a long time to kill, but deals little damage to players. It has the potion effects Jump I and Speed I. Equipped with an Iron Sword (Sharpness 2) and Diamond Armour (Protection 4, Fire Protection 7), it takes a while to kill. Minions with similar gear as the King spawn around the PvP arena. The skills that the Zombie King can use include: LifeSteal, Slowness, Fatigue, Frozen and Throw. Fire Knight Fire Knight focuses on fire attacks and has a Diamond Sword (Fire Aspect 2, Sharpness 2) and Iron Armour with Protection 3 and Fire Protection 7. It has Jump I and Speed I. The only skill that it can use is Ignite. Minions with similar gear spawn around the Fire Knight. Phantom The Phantom is a boss that uses a lot of magic attacks. It has a Wooden Sword (Knockback I) and Chainmail Armour (Protection 10, Fire Protection 7). Its potion effects include Jump II, Invisibility I and Speed I. It can use the skills Explosion, Confusion, Blindness and Lightning. This boss also has minions that spawn with same gear as the Phantom. Grumpy Golem Grumpy Golem is much like Iron Golems, as it throws players around a lot. It holds a Poppy with Knockback 4 on it, and has Iron Armour with Protection 5 and Fire Protection 7. Grumpy Golem has the effects Jump I and Speed I. It can use the skills Slowness and Throw. Minions equipped with Iron Armour (Protection 5, Fire Protection 7) spawn around the boss. They hold a Poppy with Knockback 3. Manic Miner Manic Miner holds an Iron Pickaxe with Sharpness 2. Its armour is made out of Leather Chestplate that has Protection 6 and Fire Protection 7 and Gold Leggings and Boots with Protection 5 and Fire Protection 7. It has Jump I and Speed I effects. It can use the skills Explosion, LifeSteal and Fatigue. The minions have similar gear to the boss. Crazy Cyclops Crazy Cyclops has a Diamond Sword with Sharpness 2. The armour consists of Diamond Chestplate with Protection 3 and Fire Protection 7. It has Gold Leggings and Iron Boots with Protection 5 and Fire Protection 7. Its potion effects are Jump I and Speed I. It can use the skills Confusion, Blindness and Lightning. The minions have similar gear to the boss. Boss Event on Survival On Survival the Boss Event was a bit different before. A Giant used to spawn and it only stood still and had no knockback, attacks or armour. Meanwhile zombies spawned around the PvP arena and the players had to kill them while damaging the Giant. After the Giant was killed, a chest would spawn somewhere on the PvP arena. On the 2nd of March 2019 when Survival 6.0 was released, the Boss Event changed to be the same as the one on Skyblock. Current Rewards Item Info History * 19th January, 2018 - Boss Event Treasures added on Survival * 21st January, 2018 - Harvest Hoe rarity changed to Rare from Common * 24th May, 2018 - Boss Event Treasures added on Skyblock * 22nd October, 2018 - Money rewards changed on Skyblock * 18th May, 2019 - Rename Scrolls replaced with 64x Skyblock Tokens on Skyblock * 2nd November, 2019 - Mystery Spawners removed on Survival * 2nd November, 2019 - Beacon added on Survival Previous Rewards Boss Event Treasure Rewards January 2018.png|Before 21st January, 2018 Boss Event Treasure Rewards 21st January 2018.png|Before 26th May, 2018 Boss Event Treasure Rewards 26th May 2018.png|Before 22nd October, 2018 Boss Event Treasure Rewards 22nd October 2018.png|Before 18th May, 2019 Boss Event Treasure Rewards 18th May 2019.png|Before 2nd November, 2019 Category:Chests